Mask
by Lee Isidor
Summary: FOR TYKAN WEEK. The couch in Tyki's office would never be the same. Sequel to Masquerade.


**lee isidor: **IT IS I.

**4. **For some reason, this one turned out waaaaay too cutesy. And fluffy. And not the way I intended.

**5. **Um, yeah. This is a sequel to MASQUERADE that everyone seemed to want. It's long too. :D And it has secks in it. Read it and weep tears of joy and GO WRITE MORE TYKAN. D:

**6. **Don't worry. I'm going to follow up this drabble with a dark and angtsy and not-so-fluffy one. But for now, this one will have to do.

**HAPPY TYKAN WEEK!!**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own DGM. I never have, never will, and neither will _you_. Suck it up and move on with your life. :D Happy TyKan week?  
**

* * *

**Mask**

After the masquerade party, he couldn't get the younger man off his mind.

Thoughts of Kanda, of Kanda sans clothing, of his long, dark hair, of those impossibly dark chocolate eyes, of – of – of all the things he wasn't supposed to think of. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of a coworker, an employee, like that, much less a ridiculously attractive one. His job in the company was too high up for him to get tangled in some messy working relationship. It was hard for him to concentrate sometimes, especially during meetings when the younger man attended. Ever since the Japanese man had joined the company, he had been rising the ranks, and the past weeks, ever since that stupid party, he had been attending meetings.

Of all people, it had to be Lavi that noticed it first. He wasn't that close to the redhead, but they were friends. And it had been the younger man to stop him in his office one day, knocking on the wood of his door frame.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Lavi asked, his lips curved into a half smile. The older man pushed away from his desk, tilting his head. He saw no harm in it. Tyki nodded, tacitly beckoning the other man forward. The redhead sat down in a chair across from his desk, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"What did you want to talk about, Lavi?" Tyki asked curiously, leaning forward in his chair.

"Kanda," the redhead replied promptly. "I want to talk about Kanda."

The older man winced inwardly. Of all things... "What _about _Kanda?"

"You've been watching him," Lavi started carefully. The other opened his mouth to argue, to protest, to – say _something _to make it sound less awkward. "Don't deny it – I know as well as you do that Yuu-chan's fuckin' hot." The redhead paused, grinning. "Anyway, I see the way you're lookin' at him. Do you want me to help set him up with you?"

Wait. _What_? "E-excuse me?" Tyki said slowly, frowning. "What exactly are you saying?"

Lavi leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Well, I know _you've _been a little bored lately, and I can tell you _for sure _that Kanda's not getting any, so it'd be like a win-win situation..." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "So, what do you say to lunch? I'll provide the food, Allen can lure Yuu-chan up here..."

"Are you proposing that Kanda and I have sex during the lunch hour?" Tyki asked, amused.

"Well, if that's what you feel so _inclined _to do..." Lavi said, smiling deviously. "So, whaddaya say? Is it a deal? You wanna get somewhere with Yuu-chan instead of jus' starin' at him all the time?"

The brunette sighed, shifting in his seat. "Look, Lavi, I appreciate the offer, but you know I like to do things on my own terms. Usually my terms don't include sex on the first date."

"Make an exception," the redhead answered shamelessly. "I'll have Yuu in here for you at one, how's that? You can tell your secretary to take a few hours off your schedule, and I'll make sure the floor's cleared for you..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tyki stood to lead the redhead to the door. "I guess. Why are you doing all this for me, Lavi?"

"You don't think he knew it was you?" The younger man paused in the doorway, looking back with a smile. "That night at the masquerade? Did you really think Kanda wouldn't figure it out?"

"_Why_, Lavi?" Tyki prompted. "Answer me. _Why_?"

"Because..." the redhead said slowly. "He stares at you too."

* * *

For some reason, he was nervous.

It wasn't the kind of nerves that he usually felt; this was a cold, hard knot in the pit of his stomach. It was making the back of his neck prickle with every creak of the building. It was making him feel a little warmer than usual. It was making him feel like he was being watched all the time. And it was _definitely _making him re-think his decision of telling Lavi his feelings. Actually, to be honest, feelings themselves were a mistake. He wasn't supposed to have feelings, least of all for some good looking boss. Even if said boss _had _kissed him.

That stupid fucking kiss had been his undoing. The masquerade ball dance thing had been a mistake, the first mistake. What had he_ started _by attending the stupid formal? Kanda frowned to himself, stabbing at the piece of paper on his desk. He was supposed to be finishing up a status report, but obviously it was as finished as it was going to get.

"Yuu! He definitely agreed. _So _glad you told me," Lavi burst into his small office, tittering like a schoolgirl. "I told him you'd be there at one, and you're going to have lunch and maybe some hot sex on the desk and you can get this bug out of your system!"

"Bug?" Kanda repeated, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember last week when you got really plastered and unloaded everything on me?" Lavi prompted excitedly. "Well, I kinda went and set you up with Tyki. Hope you don't mind!"

Maybe it was intuition. Maybe _that _was what he had been so nervous about. "You _what_?" the long-haired man roared, jumping to his feet. "You – you –"

"Now, now, Yuu-chan!" Lavi stepped back, waving his hands innocently. "You should just go talk to him and straighten everything out if you don't want to have lunch with him!"

"Maybe I will, for all the fucking good you've done!" Kanda said loudly, stomping to the door. "Get the fuck out! I have to fix this fuckin' _mess _you've made!"

The redhead stepped to the side, and Kanda brushed past him. "'Bye, Yuu!" Lavi called at his retreating back, a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Have fun!"

Kanda didn't deem him worthy of an answer. He marched to Tyki's office with the intent of setting him straight, but found himself hesitating before the office door. It was closed, and a murmured voice was on the other side – Tyki's. It sounded as though he was on the phone. The young man raised his fist to knock, and then thought about what he was doing. Lavi had set him up – on a _date _– with Tyki Mikk. The man who had kissed him with such intensity at that party. He didn't want to admit it, but that kiss had been something – something _else_. It had been warm and soft but demanding and passionate. Mixed feelings. He didn't know what to think.

Straightening his posture, Kanda knocked. The voice on the phone went right on murmuring for a few seconds before it broke off, and Tyki's smooth voice spoke. "Who is it?"

"It's... Kanda," the Japanese man shuffled uncomfortably in front of the door. "I want a word with you. 'Bout that dumb fuck Lavi..." He added in an undertone.

"Come in, it's open," Tyki called, and Kanda opened the door and stepped in. The older man was holding a hand over the receiver of his headset. "Just give me a second to finish up this call. I'll be with you in a minute."

Kanda walked in, sat down on the plush couch across from the desk. It was dark green, with a wood finish, an all in all attractive piece. He shook his head. He hadn't come to Tyki's office to admire the quality of his furniture. The curly-haired man was speaking boredly into his headset; he paused to jot down a few notes. A few minutes later, the call had ended, and Tyki looked up at him with a smile.

"Can I help you, Kanda?" the older man asked softly, an understanding look in his golden eyes. They made Kanda pause – those eyes. They were ridiculously attractive. Fuck those oddly colored eyes. He needed to focus.

"What the hell did Lavi come in here to tell you?!" Kanda sprang to his feet without meaning to, approaching the desk. He was angry, and it must have showed on his face, because Tyki rose as well. "Because he's a damn _idiot_, and –"

Tyki shook his head tiredly. "If you're that averse to having lunch with me, Kanda, you could just admit it," he said quietly. He sounded almost hurt. That wasn't what Kanda had intended. "I would understand. It's not like Lavi hasn't pulled stunts like that before."

"No, you don't understand!" Kanda said, frustrated. He didn't know how to explain his feelings, nor did he know how to reverse the situation. "I wanted to know _why_ –"

For an answer to his incomplete question, Tyki grabbed him by the collar across the desk. "Why?" He asked, a crazy gleam in those oddly perfect eyes. "_This _is why." In a few long strides, he had cross the desk and crushed their lips together. A hot tongue swept his mouth, making Kanda's knees feel weak. He didn't like the strange feeling of being out of control.

"Tyki, what the fuck are you _doing_?" Kanda gasped as they parted, his chest rising and falling dramatically. His cheeks were turning pink. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the little things – the papers scattered on the table, the box of staples, the leather-bound book with a title of 'Reading Stock Fluctuations.' "Wait, _wait_ –"

The older man didn't wait. Before Kanda could react, he had been pushed to the couch, mouth silenced with another kiss. It was like the one from the masquerade – tender, but still needy, still fiery and hot. Fingers scrabbled at his white button down. Tyki's fingers pried it open and began to explore his skin, and for some reason, he didn't feel like resisting.

Kanda felt the strange urge to wrap his fingers in the other's soft curls, drawing his head closer for another kiss. It was almost addicting. The idea that he was going too far with his boss had never crossed his mind – until then. He dismissed the though a second later. What did it matter? Nothing – it didn't matter at all. So they simply kept kissing, fiercely glued at the lips as clothes began to disappear.

"Have you ever done this before?" Tyki murmured, lips against the younger man's cheek. Kanda shook his head – for some reason, he wasn't embarrassed. There had been plenty of curse words exchanged as clothes had been shrugged off, but he was finally getting what he wanted. That first kiss had left him hungry for more, and here he was, getting what he wanted.

Tyki's long fingers brushed against his mouth, silencing him as he half shrugged and shook his head. "Shh. Don't talk."

The long-haired man let his hands slide over the other's chest. His skin was so pale compared to Tyki's tan. They were so different. Kanda stifled an embarrassed noise as a hand cupped him intimately, expertly. The touch wasn't rough, wasn't forcible; it wasn't at all what he had expected. Tyki responded to the roll of his hips, moving his hand in a way that made him squirm. He couldn't see what the other was doing, but it felt good, so he allowed it to pass. Sex, he thought suddenly. What the hell was he doing having _sex _with Tyki Mikk?

"Second thoughts?" Tyki asked quietly, smiling knowingly. Damn. Had he been _that _easy to read? "Don't think. Just feel. I'll make it as painless as I know how."

The younger man leaned back against the couch, hoping the other was right. Tyki slid a bottle from his pocket of something – coated his fingers in it. Their clothes were lying in rumpled heaps on the floor, and Kanda suddenly wished for a blanket. Something to hide under. Almost as though reading his mind, the brunette covered them with a blanket from the back of the couch, creating a sort of stuffy tent.

"Better?" he asked, smirking.

"Fuck you," Kanda said roughly, keening slightly as the hand against his groin pressed more insistently.

"We're getting there," Tyki promised.

A single finger slid against a part of his body that made his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Tyki moved slowly, pressing in one finger and giving him time to adjust to the strange sensation before adding another and then another. It was the strangest feeling. It hurt, though not as much as it could've, and it was _strange_. It felt like the fingers didn't belong. They brushed against something inside him that made his stomach curl in a strange pleasure. It felt good – especially against the pain of entry.

"Is this it?" Tyki asked quietly, pressing his fingers hard against the spot and curling them.

"_Fuck_ you, yes," Kanda hissed, fingers clenching on the arm of the couch. The cushions were a good distraction, though not a good _enough _distraction from the pleasure pooling between his legs. Blood pounded in his ears; his heartbeat was quickening.

A few more minutes of delicious torture left him gasping for breath. His face was red. Tyki leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on his open mouth before withdrawing his fingers. The sudden lack of – of _filling _made him cringe. It was strange how he had gotten used to the touch. Strange how he missed it. Something hot and hard brushed against him, brushed against the arousal between his legs. Kanda clenched his teeth, choking on a moan.

He was almost surprised to hear the same sort of noise from the older man. Tyki moved forward, pressed inward, upward, _inside_. The sensation was so foreign that he couldn't hold back a true gasp, a soft, high moan escaping him. The older man smirked.

"Do you like it?" Tyki asked, pressing their foreheads together. The moment was so oddly tender – he _didn't _like it. If they were going to do it, _he _was going to be in charge.

Kanda grabbed a fistful of the other's hair, slamming their lips together. The older man seemed to get the hint; he set a rough pace, fingers playing across the long-haired man's heated skin. The kiss was brutal, leaving them both to pant into each other's mouth. No words were exchanged; none were needed.

It felt good. Tyki's hand between his legs was making him feel like exploding. A wordless cry left his mouth, muffled desperately in the crook of the older man's neck. Kanda kept his face there as the other rode through his own orgasm, embarrassed beyond belief. The heat of the moment kept them both in a sweaty heap of limbs for a long moment before Tyki pushed himself up. A tongue pushed past his lips, tender but not hesitant. He returned the kiss, slowly at first, uncertain.

"I guess we should clean up," Tyki muttered finally, and they gathered their clothes. Neither of them looked at each other. The older man finally spoke up again. "You know – are we allowed to date now?"

The question was so unprecedented that it made him almost crack a smile. "Che," Kanda muttered, cheeks smarting with a blush. "Whatever."

"Great. So – do you want a mask to hide that blush?" the older man teased, cupping Kanda's chin.

"_Fuck_ you!" Kanda growled, tearing away. To his embarrassment, the flush wasn't receding. In fact, even the tips of his ears felt like they were burning. "No! I don't want a fucking mask!"

The younger man swept out of the room after dressing much too quickly, leaving Tyki to hum the line to his favorite song.

"_Masquerade... Every face a different shade... Hide your face so the world will never find you..._"

* * *

REVIEW. I LIKE IT. :D


End file.
